Noodles
by WiseHeart
Summary: It's dark. They're drunk. And tangled on a bed like noodles. NonMagic.


Noodles

By WiseHeart

Does not belong to us, sadly, but all the things we could do if it did . . .

* * *

_"We don't give a damn about the whole state of Michigan! Whole state of Michigan! Whole state of Michigan! We don't give a damn about the whole state of Michigan! We're from OHIO!!"_

Cheers erupted into the air at the closing of the Ohio State University's favorite song on their favorite night; Beat Michigan Night. Drunken, but happy cries resounded everywhere one turned. Glances of scarlet and grey rushed past at any given moment. Music blasted from the opened windows of dorms, frat houses, and cars alike. Tonight was a night of celebration. Ohio State had beaten the yellow and blue once again.

"Muck Fichigan!" a tipsy Pansy Parkinson shouted into her newfound friend's face, a wide smile illuminating her features. Draco laughed and took the beer she offered. She stared at her emptied hand and frowned. "Draco! That was mine!"

"Sorry, luv," the British boy apologized, opening the Bud and taking a swig. "Thought you were being nice."

"I am nice," she said softly, narrowing her eyes in an attempt to be sexy, but only succeeding in crossing her eyes. "I can be _very_ nice."

"Be nice to him," the blonde man suggested, gesturing to another man's back with the neck of his beer. She giggled and jumped onto the other man's back causing the drunken pair to crash to the ground in a fit of laughter. Draco shook his head at the sight and walked towards the kitchen, intending to see if he could find someone else interesting to talk to since Pansy's tongue was now very occupied.

* * *

"So wait . . . you come to these parties . . . and you don't dance?"

The redhead looked up at his best friend and frowned. "Why would we want to dance?"

Harry shook his head in confusion but brushed it away. It seemed that every white person in the frat house was just getting wasted. Harry vaguely wondered why it was they even had music playing.

"So you wanna play or no?" Ron asked interrupting his thoughts. Harry wouldn't say they were the best of friends or even really friends at all but Ron made a nice companion, aside from the whole 'get-drunk-at-every-opportunity' thing.

Harry shrugged. "Sure." He looked around at all the half filled plastic cups littering the table. "What is it called again?"

"Beer Pong. I can't believe you don't know what this is, California-boy." Harry just laughed and for the next few minutes, Ron taught him the wonderful game of 'Beer Pong'. The object, so it seemed, was to knock your ping pong ball into your opponent's cup, making them drink the beer. So the initial point of the game was to not get as drunk as possible. Harry thought it was stupid, he could win the game by not even playing and five beers later he was bored out of his mind and ditched the game, saying he needed a smoke. Ron just waved him away and Harry stepped outside into the cool air lighting up a cigarette.

"Can I get a light?" a deep, accented voice asked from the corner of the deck Harry had stepped out onto.

Harry looked up and was greeted by the sight of another, what he assumed to be British guy. The man was about his height, give or take an inch or a half. The blonde was clad in a pair of jeans so tight Harry wondered if they were painted on. A black studded belt wrapped around his hips, and a vintage shirt adorned his chest.

"Oh . . . Yeah, sure." Harry pulled out his silver lighter and lit his own cig before holding out the flame to the blonde.

"Thanks," the blonde smiled, putting the cigarette he held in his fingers between his lips and he leaned forward to accept the light. Grey eyes stared into green for moment before a flash of milky white skin and dark hair rushed between them.

"Draco!"

"Pansy!" the blonde mocked, throwing his hands into the air like the girl before him, a fake expression of excitement on face. "What the bloody hell are you doing out here? Beside me? Again?"

"I came to get you! They have vodka!"

"Vodka!" the silver-eyed Brit repeated; actual interest in his voice. "I'm there. Let's go."

The brunette smiled and pushed the blonde back into the house, leaving Harry alone once again. He laughed softly and turned back to the street, watching as several guys, naked save for the red and silver body paint, raced down the street, cursing the mothers of every Michigan football player. He laughed at the sight and automatically stiffened when two long arms wrapped around his waist.

"You didn't think I'd leave you all alone out here, eh cutie?" the voice he recognized as the blonde's drunk friend, Pansy, whispered in his ear. Her milky white hands trailed down the front of his white wife-beater and travelled to the front of his pants.

"Um . . . Hi?" Harry said and then he was against the wall with the girl's tongue trying to tickle his spine from the inside. He was slightly frightened that someone so little had so much strength but he shoved it away and gave in. He wanted to get laid anyway . . . she wasn't really pretty and he wanted to fuck a guy, but a warm hole was a warm hole. And Harry was good at sex, very good at sex, she wouldn't care. He picked her up and wrapped her small legs around his waist, another face flashed through his mind, that blonde he had seen, now he had been attractive, nice body all that creamy skin and those oddly colored eyes. Yeah . . . he was hot. The green-eyed man continued to imagine it was the blonde he was kissing and closed his eyes more tightly, banging blindly into the house and making his way upstairs, the girl still kissing him.

* * *

Draco had no idea who this blonde chick was, but he didn't really mind. He was currently pinned to a bed, his seventh glass of vodka and whatever juice they had mixed it with held securely in his hand, and the blonde was on his lap, rubbing herself against his hardening groin, and providing him a sample of what drunk college girl tasted like. A little like vodka, he decided, laughing into her mouth at his one track mind.

Draco nearly screamed when the door burst open by Pansy who was currently trying to eat some other guys face off. The pair pulled apart and Draco realized it was the same guy who had given him a light from only a few minutes ago. The girl was now on his neck, slobbering all over his nice shirt. Draco scowled and the other man caught it and grinned. Pansy dropped from his large frame and slammed him into a wall.

"You like it rough? Hmm, big boy?" The brunet gave Draco a look, the only other seemingly sane one in the room and Draco laughed slightly.

"Um, yeah . . . Sure. Why not?"

"Hey, we were in here first," the girl on Draco's lap whined as he sat up and finished off his drink.

"Shut up," Draco sighed, claiming her lips again so she could do just that. Soon he was pinning her to the bed, her legs wrapped tight around his waist and her nails racking the back under his Beatles t-shirt. He groaned as the door closed, shutting all light from the room and another weight was added to the bed.

It was hot and heavy, and even if he found the girl slightly annoying she felt good. There was more rolling and she fell off the bed in a shriek. Draco had to bury his face into a pillow and laugh. He felt her get back onto the bed and then she was pressed against him again biting and rocking against his hips. Suddenly Draco realized it was that guy, he idly wondered if the other man knew he was kissing a guy, that was until the brunet spoke up.

"Are you gonna kiss me or sit there like a dead fish?"

"Bloody sorry, mate," he whispered back softly, flicking his tongue out to appease the other. He heard the man groan and felt a pair of hands and an extra pair of hands caressing his back.

"Mmm, I didn't know you were into this kinda thing, Draco," Pansy breathed in his ear as the hot mouth travelled to his neck.

"Me either," he revealed as he felt hands tugging at his belt buckle. "Hey? Is that you or the bloke?"

"Is what me?"

"The bloke then."

"My butt hurts. Ouch! Someone help me up!"

"Jesus Christ," the American man groaned. "The bloke has a name. It's Harry . . . and Harry is taking off your belt. Or at least trying to . . . What in the fuck is wrong with this thing?!"

"I'm not sure. Try it again."

"Can someone help me up?!"

"No one can see you, sweetie. It's dark," Pansy barked to the other girl, her own hands reaching around to help Harry with the belt. "Does it snap?"

"It's an Ed Hardy buckle! Just unbuckle it!" Draco snapped.

"I can't see."

"Because it's dark, sweetie. How about you just try and fall asleep. We'll wake you when we're finished."

"So we're having a threesome?"

"I just need to get laid," the American said.

"Hear hear!" Pansy chanted, finally working the buckle open.

"Thank God."

"Bloody hell. That feels good."

"Move your hand . . . Harry, right? I want to touch it, too."

"I can't see."

"Yeah, it's Harry."

"Oh, Harry."

"That's me now, babe."

"Well, then; oh, Pansy."

"I think I'm drunk."

"Yes, sweetheart, now be drunk and asleep so no one has to hear you speak anymore."

"Oh, Pansy!"

"That's me now."

"Harry, don't fucking stop!"

"FIRE!!"

"Not yet there isn't . . ." Harry mumbled and the door slammed open. Ron ran in.

"FIRE!" he yelled and stopped when he saw Harry and gave him a look. "There's a fire! Get the fuck out!"

"Damn it!" The brunet said and got up. "Not done with you yet."

He sent the blonde a pointed look and glanced down. The blonde girl was sitting on the floor, looking about ready to cry and Harry held out a hand to her. "Let's go." She smiled at him and he helped her up. Harry looked at the pair on the bed and walked out of the room.

"Well, damn. Draco, put your dick away so we can go," Pansy huffed, crawling from the bed and bending over to pick up her heels and, in the process, showing Draco that she didn't believe in underwear. Ten minutes later, the quartet was standing across the street watching as the frat house burned down to the ground, drunk out of their minds. "I think my shoes were still in there."

"Your shoes are on your feet, Pansy."

"Oh, well fuck it, then. That was a fun party, eh big boy?" she asked, nudging Harry in the ribs as the unnamed blonde girl mauled his neck.

"Fantastic ," he commented, and pulled back from the girl trying to eat his neck off. "Hi . . . Um, can I keep my skin please?" He shot the other two a look when Pansy laughed. "Look you wanna fuck, let's go . . . if not I'm gonna go choke the chicken and head off to bed."

"Mmm, choking chickens and all that sounds pretty nice," Pansy purred, pushing her chest into the man's side. "Draco, are you coming?"

"I'm not sure. Where are we going to go?" the blonde asked politely, locking eyes with the tall American.

"Well, I have a roommate so we can't go to my place . . . Wait! My roommate!" Pansy suddenly shouted out, her eyes going wide. "I have to find her! She has my car keys!"

Draco stepped out of the way as the tipsy brunette dashed past him and stepped closer to Harry who was still trying to restrain the young blonde girl. "Look, woman. I don't want to fuck you!"

"Luna? Is that you?" a hesitant young man asked as he stepped up to the trio. The blonde stared through her dirty blonde locks at the new male for a moment before launching herself into his arms.

"Neville! It's you!" she giggled and Neville nodded his thanks and strode away with his drunk little friend.

Draco chuckled and looked to the green-eyed man. "So . . . I don't have a roommate."

Harry smirked. "Great . . . Lead the way, Draco." The Brit smirked back, turned, and walked off; Harry watched him walk for a moment and silently thank God he had the blonde alone. Pansy seemed nice enough but Harry was a greedy fuck, he wanted who he was with all to himself. He watched Draco's lovely ass sway back and forth and thanked God again. Harry jogged up next to the blonde. "So . . . age . . . and major?"

"Twenty and physics, and you?"

"Twenty, History Major . . . Physics eh? Must be pretty smart then . . ." Harry rubbed his own arms trying to get rid of the chill from the cold.

"Not at all," Draco told him, turning a corner and smirking at a few police cars that whistled past them. "Despite the many scholarships, I'm just a kid who loves to watch and measure how fast objects can fall. History is smart. All those dates and things."

Harry laughed. "Not really . . . I remember dates." He twirled his finger. "Woo . . . You have numbers and shit. I think the only thing I remember from Physics is -16 squared and something or other . . ."

"Wow. I don't even know what the hell you're talking about," Draco laughed, turning around so abruptly that the Harry slammed into the front of him. He wrapped his arms around the brunet's slim waist and tilted his head back to receive a kiss. He tilted his head towards the house they paused in front of and smiled. "I live here. There are several other people here, but they're probably all still out. I don't see any lights on."

"Even better . . . I have this kitchen kink anyways." He smiled at the slighter male and pressed his lips to Draco's. Before the blonde even noticed Harry slipped his hand in his back pocket and slid out the key to the house. The brunet linked his fingers with Draco's and pulled him to the door and opening it. "Quick hands . . . worked great when I was little. Freaks people out now."

"It just excites me, but then again, right now, everything excites me," Draco laughed, nuzzling his face into Harry's neck. "Wait and let me see if I have to sneak you into my bedroom. We live with this guy, Vince, and he's a huge homophobe. I don't want to cause a problem while everyone's drunk."

He released Harry's hand and disappeared for a moment, but Harry could hear his voice softly calling out something that sounded like, "Goyle." Soon, the blonde was back and in the brunet's strong arms. "My room is upstairs. Second door on the left, but if you prefer the kitchen . . ."

Harry laughed. "Wherever you like is good . . . Really. I just want to get inside you . . . or the other way is great. I just really, _really_ want to get off." He kissed the other man and his hands traced down the slim body and picked him up by his ass, wrapping Draco's legs around his waist. "That--this . . . is so much better than it was . . . with that Pansy girl." He kissed down the silver eyed man's neck. "Sorry," he mumbled as an afterthought. "Sometimes I open my mouth without thinking."

"I don't much mind what your mouth is doing right now," Draco groaned as he arched back. "Actually, I'd prefer if you'd open it a little more. Take me upstairs . . . _big boy_."

"So funny," Harry murmured. "Gorgeous, smart, and just hilarious. A triple threat."

His hands slid up Draco's shirt and pulled it over his head; he tossed it over his shoulder and slanted his mouth across the blondes. He slowly made his way up the stairs, having a slight mental flashback that he had done the same thing only a few hours earlier. He brushed the thought away and slammed Draco into a wall, grinding his hips into the other's.

"Mmm, yes . . . This feels surprisingly good," the blonde inferred.

"Glad it's a shock." He threw Draco's legs over the crook of his elbows and shoved his hips forward. "And that feels?"

"Fucking miraculous." Draco tilted his head back and let out a low growl. "I've been attracted to men before, but I've . . . never been with one. How does this work, exactly? I mean, I know where all the bits and such should go, but . . ."

Harry stopped. "You what?"

"I've never been with a man," Draco repeated.

The green-eyed man suddenly seemed wary. "Okay . . . Then we'll do this in your room. You sure you want this to happen with some dude you just met?"

"I do it with girls I meet all the time. I don't see much of a difference with just a random 'dude'. You'll just be my first homosexual experience, is all," Draco replied as Harry lowered his feet back to the floor. "Do you do this often with 'dudes' you've just met?"

"Yeah . . . Well, I've fucked a dude before . . . I don't . . . I was just trying . . . Oh, fuck it. Where is your room?"

"Second door on the left," Draco said and Harry pushed past him into the room. He followed and sat down in his desk chair to pull of his worn converse tennis shoes. "So how do we go about doing this?"

Harry looked at him and started to remove his own shoes. "How do you get it started with girls?"

"Snog a bit. Grope a bit. Probably a BJ is given. I eat her out and then we fuck," he replied simply as he carefully unbuckled his belt.

"Well, that's what it's like here. Course I don't eat you out . . . or the other way around . . . considering." Harry tossed his motorcycle boots to the side and pulled off his shirt. "And, well, I gotta prepare you. You should like that though." He sat down on the bed. "But look . . . I don't want your first time with a guy to just be another fuck . . . so . . . I'm gonna go easy on you. Make it last and shit okay?" Harry got up and leaned the chair back Draco was sitting in. "Goin' to make it so you at least want to make it with a guy again." He grabbed Draco around the waist and crushed his mouth to the blonde's in an attempt to steal his soul through his mouth.

"Mmm," Draco moaned as strong arms guided him towards his bed. He soon found himself on his back, the brunet above him, grinding harder and harder into him with every minute their lips remained locked together. Rough hands smoothed across the bared skin of his pale chest and he cried out as a tongue followed the same path. "Oh God. Oh bloody hell . . . please. Harry!"

"Yeah . . . I like hearin' you say my name," Harry whispered, tracing his tongue around the blonde's nipple and nibbling lightly.

"Oh fuck . . ." Draco moaned and Harry managed to peel off his pants, never moving his mouth away from Draco's chest. He moved down the blonde's body and smiled when he realized the other wasn't wearing any boxers.

"Guess you couldn't fit your pants over any underwear known to man, huh?" Before Draco could make any response, Harry curled a hand around the stormy eyed man's hardness and Draco threw his head back and moaned again. "Thing about bein' with a dude is we got what you got, so for the most part I can figure out what you want."

And with that he pulled Draco into his mouth, taking him deep enough to hit the back of his throat, causing the muscles to clench and work around the blonde's aching shaft.

The Brit felt his eyes cross at the overwhelming intensity of the hot, wet heat surrounding him. He arched his back automatically and was roughly forced back onto the bed by two strong hands on his hips. His hands clutched wildly, everywhere, until they settled in Harry's soft, wild hair. He tugged violently, more violent than he would with a female's head and the brunet moaned around his desire sending another wave of pleasure through him. He threw one leg over the other man's shoulder in an attempt to go deeper into the hot cave of his mouth, noted briefly how stupid his must look with just his socks on, and then came like he had never once come before. "Oh, Harry."

The brunet pulled back trailing soft kisses up Draco's thigh and moving the leg off his shoulder, pressing his lips all the way up until he reached Draco's foot. He pulled off the sock and then did the same to the other foot, kissing the arch. Harry knew that this was odd behavior, even for him, but he was a good fuck who paid attention to whatever it was his partner wanted. He vaguely acknowledged that he was treating Draco . . . well, like a lover, but it didn't matter. Harry shook his head and wiped his mouth, leaning forward and kissing the blonde once, twice, three times. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just new sensations and all. It's not every day that I'm in the position of a girl," Draco told him, running his hands across the other's face and neck. "I want this so badly."

A half smile tugged at Harry's mouth. "Don't think of it as 'the position of a girl'. Think of it as . . . a new position." He held his fingers to Draco's soft pink mouth. "Suck . . . Make them good and wet, Dray."

"Mmm, don't call me that," he moaned half-heartedly, his tongue flicking out to appease the other's wishes. He swirled it around one finger, two fingers, and used the skillful pink muscle to guide the fingers into his mouth. He sucked gently at first, allowing Harry to pump them in and out slowly, but soon he was tugging on the digits, tasting the fingertips and looking straight into green eyes the entire time. He reached up without releasing the fingers from his mouth and removed the other man's glasses, causing a smile to form around long fingers.

"Can't promise I won't," Harry bit out honestly and pulled his digits away. Draco leaned back and placed the brunet's glasses on his bed side table. "Okay, you make the choice . . . You can look at me while we do this or not. Here it's more personal but the other way it's less painful . . . You pick."

"We'll go less painful first . . . and then the other way. Is that all right? Will you be up for it?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Will I be up for it? Yeah. The question is . . . will you?"

"Always, luv." Draco rolled onto his front and rose to his knees before looking saucily over his shoulder. "Fuck away."

Harry felt a shudder roll though his body. "Fuck but you're sexy," he whispered. "This is gonna hurt. I'm warning you." He stopped. "Hold on, got a better idea. If you don't like it . . . just say so. You better be clean to or I'm gonna be so pissed." He settled his hands on the silky skin of Draco's behind and pulled the cheeks apart. He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the small pucker. He wet his lips and slid his tongue inside Draco's entrance tentatively. Harry thanked Draco silently--he kept himself clean--and went to work, thrusting his wide pink muscle inside of Draco.

"Ah . . . Oh shit! Aaahhh! Oh God . . . AAAHHH!" Draco buried his face into a pillow and screamed at the pleasure he felt. He bit into said pillow as he felt two wet fingers press against where that wonderful tongue was. "Mmm . . . Harry, please!"

"So demanding," Harry teased and pushed one finger inside, pressing against the small, electrifying bundle of nerves, wondering if the other man knew anything about his prostate.

"WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK WAS THAT?!" Draco belted out as pleasure shot through him.

Apparently not.

"Your prostate. You like that?"

"I fucking love that. Do it again," he demanding, pushing back into the fingers inside of him. His eyes crossed in pleasure as Harry prodded the spot again and he slumped against the bed, tears springing into his eyes from the intensity.

"Figured you would," Harry chuckled and pushed another finger inside, pressing hard on Draco's spot and scissored his fingers slowly, opening the blonde more and more with each thrust. "Sonofabitch," he cursed after a good five minutes; he forgot to lube himself up and he was so hard he could barely see straight. Harry spit on his own hand. "You got lube or something you jerk off with 'cause I sure as hell ain't goin' in dry."

"G-G-God . . . lotion . . . dresser . . . over there," Draco said, lifting a shaking hand and using it to point across the room.

"Fuck, that's far . . . Don't go anywhere," he mumbled absently and got up, he darted across the room and yanked open the top drawer. It wasn't in there. He went through another drawer, flinging items of clothing to the left and right, searching desperately for the lotion. Finally, he found it and he spun back around groaning again when he found Draco watching him and rubbing himself against the bed, whimpering.

"God, you are a fucking beautiful sight," Harry whispered and locked eyes with Draco, pushing the fingers that had been driving the blonde mad with pleasure into his mouth and sucking the flavor from his fingers. "Taste good, too."

"Oh shit, Harry please! No more . . . Just fuck me!"

The brunet nodded and crossed the room in three quick strides, he climbed onto the bed and slicked up his erection quickly, using a generous amount to completely coat himself. Harry positioned himself behind Draco, and slowly worked himself inside Draco's tight, hot body.

"Fuck," Harry cursed, trying with everything he had in him not to thrust all the way inside of Draco. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck . . ."

"Fuck, Harry! Do exactly that, you bleeding moron! Fuck me!" Draco screamed, pushing back in an ill attempt to impale himself fully onto the other man.

"Oh God," Harry's eyes crossed as Draco's body swallowed him in one push. The green eyed man's control slipped and he grabbed Draco's hips thrusting inside, quickly. He changed the angle and shoved inside over and over again, slamming into Draco's prostrate.

"Ah, I can't fucking breathe!" the blonde cried out as Harry pummeled his ass. He clutched the sheets hard and bit his bottom lip, straining hard not to scream loud enough to wake up everyone on the street. But if Harry hit that bloody spot one more--"OH HOLY MOTHER OF JESUS CHRIST OUR LORD AND SAVIOR!!"

He exploded against the sheets, knees buckling, and collapsed in a heap on the bed. He whimpered as Harry continued to thrust and reached to the tight fist the brunet used to clutch the bedsheets beside his head and covered it with his own hand. "Yeah, Harry. Don't stop . . . Don't stop . . . Ah, I'm getting hard again. I want it the other way now."

Harry groaned and pulled back flipping the other man around and tossing his legs over his shoulders. He shoved back in, determined to make the blonde come once more before he did. Grunts and curses spilled from Harry's mouth and sweat rolled down his face and fell one the blonde like hot rain. "God . . . fuck . . . fuck!"

Draco's legs fell from his shoulders and still Harry moved forward and back, in and out. The brunet wrapped a hand around the Brit's hard need and tugged, finally tearing the other's orgasm from him. Harry groaned and then his head went back and he screamed, loud and long, releasing himself into Draco. The emerald eyed mans breath came in harsh pants.

"Sorry," he mumbled before promptly collapsing on top of the smaller man.

"Holy . . . motherfucking . . . shit. Oh my God. Oh God. Oh shit," Draco gasped as tears streamed from the corner of his eyes. His head fell back and the hands that had been clutching Harry's arms so severely fell to the bed soundlessly. "That was the best sex . . . I've ever had . . ."

"Yeah?" Harry croaked. "Me too."

He rolled off the blonde taking Draco with him, his muscles still protesting heavily at the action. He gently wiped the tears away from Draco's face and kissed his sharp cheek bone. "You ok, babe?"

"Yeah . . . I just discovered that I'm really _very_ gay, but I'm good. You feel so good," Draco said, snuggling into the heat Harry provided and closing his eyes. "I like you inside me like this. It feels nice . . . I'm so tired . . . God, I'm drunk."

Harry chuckled as those unique silver eyes opened once again for a moment, then drifted close as Draco's breath began to come in and out at a steady pace.

The brunet pressed a soft, feathery kiss to Draco's soft hair.

"Goodnight, Dray," he whispered and felt Draco drift away. Harry slowly untangled himself from the Brit and grabbed his clothes, pulling them back on as quickly as his muscles would allow. He shoved his feet inside his boots and wondered why he was leaving the way he was. But when he looked back at the blonde, sleeping soundly against the tangled mess of sheets, he knew why. Harry James Potter didn't have attachments. No matter how beautiful they were.

* * *

Look for the next piece titled **Soup**


End file.
